Nowhere To Run: What If?
by ECLARExSHIPPER
Summary: What if Eli and Clare kissed in Nowhere To Run? Read and find out!


**Summary says it al: What if Eli and Clare DID kiss in Nowhere To Run? Well my friend, you are about to find out! And don't forget to review! :D**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

Clare's POV

I knew it wasn't smart at all to run into the woods all by myself. I started to become more and more scared. I didn't know where to go.

While i was deep in my thoughts, suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulders.

"AAH! LET GO OF ME! NO! AAAAH!"

"It's okay calm down it's me, it's Eli!" I heard Eli's voice say.

I turned around, breathing heavily. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry i scared you. I went to the cabin and Alli and Bianca said that you were missing... They also screamed when they saw me. Why is everyone so jumpy?" He asked.

"It's been a long day.." I said, taking a look at Eli.

"How did you get here?"

"I took a bus to the nearest town and then i biked the rest." Eli said casually, like it was no big deal.

I looked down to my hand, which was hurting.

"Your hand looks bad." Eli said after he noticed me looking at my hand.

"I fell."

"Let me look at it." Eli said, taking my hand in his and unwrapping the headband i wrapped around it to stop the wound from bleeding.

He looked from the wound to me and i saw him smirk a little. Damn, i love that smirk.

I smiled softly and shivered.

He took off his jacket and gave it to me. "Here, put this on."

"Thanks.." I said while he wrapped the leather jacket around me.

There was a brief silence.

"So.. did i interrupt an intense game of hide and seek?" Eli asked with a smirk.

"No." I said.

"So.. may i ask, why did you run into a dark forest by yourself?"

"Let's just say a certain someone moved on before i had a chance to talk to him."

"Stop, your overwhelming me with details!." Eli said sarcasticly, he obviously knew this was about Jake.

I smiled. "Is it weird that i'm glad that you're the one who found me?"

He smiled too.

We looked each other in the eye, and our smiles faded slowly.

Eli stepped in front of me, and from that moment, it happened so fast.

We both leaned in, i felt our lips brush against each other.

From that point, i couldn't take it anymore, and i crashed my lips against his.

I missed the feeling of his lips on mine. He was do.. diffrent then Jake. Not only with his kisses, but also his personality. Eli drove me crazy, but i loved him. Jake was just the laid-back cool guy. Eli was the dark, mysterious, hot boy. I was so lost in his kisses that i forgot about Jake...

Suddenly, i felt someone cough awkwardly. Eli and i pulled apart and saw Jake and Drew standing there. "Eli.. you found her..' Jake said.

Eli cleared his troat. 'I did..'

There was an awkward silence.

'Let's go back.. to the cabin..' Drew said, breaking the brief, but very awkward silence.

Jake started to walk, and Drew, Eli and i soon followed.

'So.. are you and Eli back together now?' Drew asked awkwardly.  
Eli looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Drew took that as a sign to shut up, which he did.

When we reached the cabin, like 10 minutes later, Jake noticed my hand.

'Do you need some help with that?"

'Yeah..' I said.

'Come with me.' Jake said, walking into a little room in the back of the cabin.

I stepped inside, he closed the door.

'Well.. what are we going to do?' Jake asked, putting the band around my hand.

I sighed, knowing this question was comming. 'Jake.. don't get me wrong.. you are, an amazing guy, and.. my step-brother.. Like our parents and you said earlier.. This is probably not going to work out. I just don't want things to be weird when we are liv-'

'I get it, Clare. You're right. I think this is the best too. So.. sibbling hug?'

I smiled and we hugged. 'So things are okay?'

'Yeah, we're okay.' Jake smiled, opening the door for me.

I smiled to and walked out of the door.

There were still two people i needed to talk to..

I started to think. The last time I saw Alli, she was at the bonfire.. That's it! the bonfire! I rushed outside. I heard soft sobbing coming from the bonfire. I walked towards it slowly. ' Alli..?' I asked. The sobbing stopped. 'Clare?' I walked to her and sat next to her.

'I'm sorry..' We both said at the same time.

'Why are you sorry?" Alli asked.

I sighned. 'I shouldn't have reacted the way i did. We were broken up, so i have no right to be mad at you.'

Alli hugged me. 'I was so worried about you, i'm glad you're back.'

I smiled and hugged her back.

'Thank Eli. He found me.'

'What? What is Eli doing here?'

'I don't know..'

'So.. what happened?' Alli asked.

'What?' I looked at her.

'Clare, i know you. Now tell me, what happened?'

'We kissed..'

'Are you guys back together now?!' I rolled my eyes at the question.

'I don't know. Jake and Drew sorta interrupted..'

'And you haven't talked to Eli yet?!'

I shook my head.

Alli stood up and pulled me up too.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

'You are going to find Eli!' Alli said, walking towards the cabin and pulling me with her.

I smiled. I loved how Alli was there for me, even when we had a 'fight' earlier.

'Okay, wait here.' Alli said, leaving me by the cabin door.

A few minutes later she came back, with Eli.

I stood in front of Eli and looked at him.

'So.. have fun.. bye!' Alli quickly walked back into the cabin again.

'So..' Eli shifted his feet awkwardly.

'So..'

'How are we now?' Eli asked.

'I honestly don't know. What do you want?'

'I'm just going to be honest now.. I missed kissing you. I missed talking to you. I missed you. I can't stand seeing you with someone else then me. I.. i love you Clare.'

'... Eli.. I love you too. But.. what about Imogen?'

'I don't care about Imogen.'

He took my hands in his big ones and looked me in my eyes.

'Clare.. will you be my girlfriend again?'

I smiled and hugged him.

'Of course i do.'

**Good? Bad? Leave a review. I know i said 'awkward' or 'awkwardly' a lot, don't mention it lol. Well, see you next time i guess.**


End file.
